<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Same Smile (Even After Everything) by yrwarlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679685">That Same Smile (Even After Everything)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock'>yrwarlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Malec, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec One-Shot, No Angst, POV Alec Lightwood, Soft Malec, alecs gay realisation, all fluff, fuck angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How much denial does it take for one to realise he is utterly and hopelessly in love with another man? Well, Alec Lightwood just found out.<br/>Not loving back Magnus Bane really is, quite literally,  impossible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Same Smile (Even After Everything)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his ring-clad fingers swept delicately across my cheek, silent shivers broke out and swept down my spine. The bitterness of the still frosty silver and gold bands were chilling against my cherry-red cheeks as he held me. His finger tips cold, too. Yet, his palms were different. His palms held a warmth that whispered home in my ear without him even having a part his gentle lips. </p><p>He didn’t speak, not with words at least. Although, he didn’t have to. I could see the specks of gold swirling deep within his brown irises. It was as if the gold was dancing along to his thoughts, twirling and flourishing as he continued to search my own dull, hazel eyes. </p><p>His eyes too, felt like home. </p><p>You would think someone searching your eyes with their own may feel invasive, like a breach of privacy, but this was no such thing. This, was almost as if his love was spilling from his mind and pouring out into his eyes; screaming his hopes and desires right into mine; promising a future with dances of gold; finally encasing me with the truth I didn’t dare to look at before.</p><p>A washing wave of relief flooded me, emptying my body of the tight breath I wasn’t conscious of holding in; he was smiling. His plump lips turning up into his usual, delicate smile. <br/>
After everything, he still held that smile; that same loving smile. That same smile that told me just how many mountains he would climb for me when we first met; that same smile I fell so deeply in love with but refused to face.</p><p>How could I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, not love back the elegance that is Magnus Bane? It’s impossible, really. </p><p>So when I tell you, with ring-clad fingers still caressing my cheek, that I am the luckiest man alive –no matter the dimension, it is true. </p><p>For how could I not love back Magnus Bane. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops hi! I know it’s literally been months but I hope you guys are doing well. I was recently inspired so I wrote up this very short one-shot...<br/>I’ll try to get more content out this year!<br/>Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated, I love your feedback &lt;3<br/>Thank you guys for reading! </p><p>Twitter: @alecsfag</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>